MY TAKOYAKI
by peacheonsa1010
Summary: Jihoon yang sebal karena Soonyoung yang terus membuntutinya dengan segala kata kata romantis dan senyum bodoh yang bisa membuat Jihoon meleleh.[Soonhoon,Verkwan, Campus!au,bxb] wattpad : min(underscore)cheonsa


_**Jihoon, Vernon, dan Seungwoo seumuran ( 96 line) mereka satu fakultas yaitu fakultas kedokteran semester 2.**_

 _ **Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mereka seumuran juga tapi, usia mereka beda satu tahun sama JiVerOng (97 line) Soonyoung fakultas arsitektur dan Seungkwan fakultas ekonomi. Mereka maba.**_

 _ **Author pov.**_

"Kau yakin dia masih mengingatmu? "Tanya Soonyoung sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Hari pertama menjadi mahasiswa baru memanglah berat dan melelahkan.

"Entahlah. Dari tadi ia tak melihat ke arahku barang hanya sekali. Harapanku pupus, kah? "Soonyoung menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan guna menengangkannya.

"HEI! KALIAN YANG DISEBELAH SANA! "Suara lantang dan dingin khasnya membuat semua orang langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah ketakutan— sedang tutup mata, pun pasti langsung tahu kalau itu adalah suara dari seorang

Chew hansol atau singkatnya di panggil Vernon.

Tangannya menunjuk kearah Seungkwan dan kakinya ia bawa ringan menuju ke arah laki laki imut itu.

"Senang mengobrolnya? Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah!? Kencan? Cih! Setelah ini berakhir jangan lupa untuk lari keliling lapangan lima putaran! Mengerti!? "Seungkwan menatap laki laki blasteran itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Laki laki itu... Masih sama seperti Vernon yang dulu. Masih tampan dengan aura dingin disekitarnya.

Masih terlihat sangat keren saat ia berjalan dengan dua temannya yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Ngomong ngomong tentang kedua teman Vernon. Sepertinya seseorang di antara mereka menarik perhatian Soonyoung.

Seseorang dengan wajah tak pedulinya yang memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Bertingkah layaknya top padahal Soonyoung yakin tingginya tak sampai sepundaknya.

Menggemaskan.

Hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Meski lelah, tugas Soonyoung untuk mengantarkan Seungkwan sampai ke asramanya tetap saja berlanjut.

Puji Tuhannya, Soonyoung selalu membawa mobil dan jarak antara asrama A dan B tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi... Ya bolehlah, hitung hitung pengorbanan seorang sahabat.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Aku masuk dulu, ya. "Seungkwan melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari mobil dengan langkah gontai. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa anak itu kelelahan parah dan sudah sangat siap untuk memejamkan mata, tertidur.

"Kau ini seperti di antar dengan siapa saja. Istirahat,lah yang cukup jangan sampai kau sakit karena lelah. Ingat memperjuangan cinta dan menjadi mahasiswa baru itu sama sama membutuhkan tenaga, mental, dan hati yang kuat. Fighthing! "Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu tertawa lepas membuat Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak ingin menyia nyiakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk berdebat dengan Soonyoung, Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke asramanya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa sahabatnya masuk kedalam asrama dengan selamat, Soonyoung yang tadinya memiliki niat untuk membalikan mobil untuk pulang ke asramanya, pun jadi urung ketika netranya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet seseorang yang sama yang tadi pagi mencuri sesuatu darinya.

Mencuri... Hatinya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Soonyoung bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berlari mengampiri orang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman membelakangi dirinya.

Hm? Anak ini berniat merokok, kah? Tangan kirinya memegang sebatang rokok dan tangan kanannya berusaha menyalakan koreknya.

"HOI! "

Kaget Soonyoung seraya menepuk pundak Jihoon.

"Yak!! "

Jihoon yang terkejut refleks menjatuhkan rokok dan pematiknya.

Ia menoleh cepat kearah Soonyoung. Ekspresi marah dan kesal yang tadinya ia tunjukan kini berangsur berbuah menjadi wajah bingung ketika menyadari ia tak mengenal orang di depannya itu.

Tak tahu malu sekali orang ini. Mereka tak pernah bertemu tapi, lagaknya sudah seperti sahabat lama—batin Jihoon

Jihoon berdecak dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia berdiri lalu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tajam nan sengit andalannya. "Shit!lihat apa yang kau lakukan!? "Ia bahkan mendorong Soonyoung hingga anak itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

Tak berniat marah, Soonyoung justru tersenyum manis dan menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan cheezynya. "Apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja menolongmu dari kematian dini. Ku peringatkan padamu, ya ... Berhentilah merokok. Jangan sampai kau mati sebelum hari pernikahan kita. "Soonyoung memberi jeda pada omongannya.

Ia tersenyum manis pada Jihoon sebelum memdekatan diri pada telinga Jihoon dan membisikan satu kata yaitu "takoyaki. "Gotcha! Jihoon dibuat melotot mendengar kata terakhir dari Soonyoung. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdebar dan wajahnya merah padam.

Takoyaki adalah nama ejekannya saat ia masih SMA dulu. Jihoon yang dulu memang kelihatan jauh berkali kali lebih imut dan polos dibanding yang sekarang makannya, dulu ia sering dipanggil takoyaki karena Jihoon kecil dan imut seperti takoyaki.

"SHUT UP!siapa kau sebenarnya, hah!? "Soonyoung memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dan memasang senyum mesumnya. Sungguh, tingkah Jihoon membuat Soonyoung gemas setengah mati!

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jihoon dan menatap intens ke matannya.

Pipi Jihoon memerah—entah karena malu atau marah.

Soonyoung menegakan posisinya dan menatap Jihoon dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan menelisiknya. "Benar ternyata, kau adalah Lee Jihoon. Dulu kau pendek dan imut tapi, sekarang...

Sama saja, sih. "Jihoon melirik tajam ke arah Soonyoung dan menendang tulang kering Soonyoung lumayan keras. Sial! Anak ini mengatainya!

Jihoon memberikan death glare pada Soonyoung. "Jangan macam macam dengan ku!! Brengsek! "Setelah mengucapkannya Jihoon berjalan melewati Soonyoung yang tengah tertawa terbahak bahak tak lupa, Jihoon juga memberikan hadiah berupa tabrakan bahu yang lumayan keras.

Keeseokan harinya, seperti biasa tugas tugas mahasiswa baru yang selalu saja merepotkan membuat Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mau tak mau harus merelakan waktu dua minggu mereka untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan mengerjakan semuanya.

"Terima kasih para kakak tingkat! Bukannya membantu malah menanbah beban! "Begitu omel Seungkwan. Ia terlihat sangat sebal karena para kakak tingkat memberikan mereka tugas tambahan yang sama sekali tak masuk di akal.

Soonyoung menopang sebelah tangannya di dagu dan menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan menggodanya. "Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka tampan jadinya kau tak terlalu merasa menyesal. "Se'akakan paham dengan si'salah satu' yang Soonyoung maksudkan tadi, Seungkwan langsung menyikut perut Soonyoung lumayan keras—ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Vernon.

Soonyoung yang tadinya ingin tertawa karena berhasil menjahili Seungkwan jadi tertunda begitu ia sadar bahwa ada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. "Hei, hei, hei! Vernon berjalan ke arah sini! Siap, siap! "Soonyoung menepuk pundak Seungkwan dan berjalan meninggalkan anak itu.

Yah ... Soonyoung cukup tahu diri untuk tak menjadi obat nyamuk dalam kisah cerita mereka berdua.

Biarlah dia mencari kisah ceritanya sendiri. Betul tidak?

Ngomong ngomong tentang mencari kisah cinta ... Sedang dimana, ya pengukir kisah cintanya Soonyoung? Semakin dipikirkan Soonyoung jadi semakin merindukannya.

"Hei! Soonyoung! "Teriak seseorang sambil berlari ke arah Soonyoung.

Sebuah tepukan ringan Soonyoung terima dibahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum ramah. "Oi! Mingyu! Ada apa? "

"Nanti malam ada pesta minum dikamarku. Kau mau ikut? "Ujar Mingyu dengan semangat.

Soonyoung tersenyum mesum dan memasukan kedua tangannya disaku. "Wuahh, dalam rangka apa, nih? Kau dapat mangsa baru? "Mingyu yang ditanya ikut ikutan menunjukan senyum mesum Sebagai jawaban membuat Soonyoung mengangguk tanda 100% paham.

"Di kamar ku jam 10:00 PM, ya. Jangan sampai telat, Kwon atau aku akan membunuhmu! "Mingyu menjeda omongannya dan tertawa terbahak bahak. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu,ya. Ingat, pastikan kau datang. "Mingyu memberikan winknya.

Meski ia akui bahwa kedipan Mingyu itu benar benar membuatnya jijik tapi, ia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Jam menunjukan pukul 09:45 PM. Baiklah, Soonyoung akan ke kamar Mingyu sekarang.

Kamar Mingyu berada tepat satu lantai di atas kamar Soonyoung.

 _ **Drttt drrrt**_.

Mingyu? Untuk apa menelefon?

"Yo, Soonyoung. Kau sudah dalam perjalanan kemari?"

Soonyoung memasang wajah bingungnya. Pasti anak ini ada maunya—batin Soonyoung.

"Belum, sih. kenapa memangnya? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Begini ... aku lupa membeli cemilan untuk kita nanti. Lalu aku meminta bantuan salah seorang temanku untuk membelikannya. Bisakah kau menemani dia membeli cemilan bersama? Sebentar lagi ia sampai ke kamarmu. "

Meski terkesan aneh. Soonyoung tetap meng' iyakan permintaan Mingyu.

Ada ada saja anak itu. Ia kan bisa hanya meminta bantuan dari Soonyoung. Kenapa harus berdua?

 _ **Tok tok tok.**_

"Iya, sebentar! "Soonyoung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukannya. Hal yang ada dihadapannya kini benar benar membuatnya terkejut sangking bahagiannya. Lihatlah, siapa yang datang. "Oh? Wuahhhh! Hai, takoyaki! Menjemputku ya, heum? "Seseorang yang dipanggil takoyaki itu membulatkan mata—sama terkejutnya dengan Soonyoung.

Seakan tersadar dari dunianya, Jihoon bergegas menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Tak mau Jihoon hilang dari pandangannya, Soonyoung buru buru menutup pintu asramanya dan berlari mengejar takoyakinya itu. "Hei, hei! Mingyu memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku, kan? "

Berhasil! Jihoon berhenti dan melirik ke arah Soonyoung dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Tidak! Aku salah kamar! "Teriak Jihoon sebelum kembali berjalan cepat meninggalakan Soonyoung yang kini tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Jihoon. Benar benar tuan tsundere.

Soonyoung menahan tawanya. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celannya dan berjalan mensejajari Jihoon. "Lalu, kalau begitu kau mau kemana? "

"SHIT! Haruskah kau terus mengikuti ku!? Aku mau kemananya itu bukanlah urusanmu! "Jihoon yang terlihat tidak nyaman buru buru menghentikan langkah hanya untuk membentak Soonyoung dan menghentakan kakinya sebelum ia berlari menjauhi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tertawa geli karena berhasil melihat ekspresi kesal Jihoon. Anak itu sungguh manis dengan pipi memerahnya.

Sesampainya diparkiran, Soonyoung dibuat bingung dengan Jihoon yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah dimana mobilnya diparkir."Hei, takoyaki! Mobilku bukan di situ. Ia di sebelah sini. Kau mau kemana, eung? "Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan sebal. Soonyoung terlihat sangat sombong dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia sampirkan diatas mobilnya. Belum lagi Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jihoon ingin melempar wajahnya dengan gitar.

Jihoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tak sudi pergi bersamamu!! Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke sana! "Jawaban Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung berdecak dan menghampiri si keras kepala yang satu itu.

"Aku juga tak sudi membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Sekarang, kau ikut dengan ku dan tidak ada penolakan!"

Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan keren dan entah kenapa... Terlihat sangat tampan di mata Jihoon. Ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon kaku, ia seakan terhipnotis dan hanya menurut saja pada Soonyoung—benar benar bodoh!

"Aku tak mau ikut masuk ke dalam. Aku menunggu di sini saja. "

Jihoon berujar sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Hening.

"Jihoon ayo turun. "

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan sebal.

"Sial! Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau turun! Dengar tidak, sih? "Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan super lembutnya yang membuat Jihoon kelabakan sendiri.

"Kalau bicara, panggil nama orangannya dan tatap matanya. Jangan melihat ke jendela begitu, dong. "Sial! Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan halus dan itu membuat pipi Jihoon memerah karenanya. Kenapa Soonyoung sangat manis??

"brengsek! "

Ucapnya sedang.

Decihan kecil terdengar dari mulut Soonyoung. "Berujar kasar untuk menutupi rasa malumu. "Tentu, Jihoon dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Soonyoung yang tiba tiba.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung dengan tatapan penasarannya. "heung? Apa maksudmu? "

Soonyoung tersenyum misterius dan menyamankan posisinya pada kursi mobil sebelum menoleh kearah Jihoon. "Kau Jihoon. Kau berujar kasar bukan karena kau orang yang kasar tapi, karena kau malu dan untuk menutupi rasa malumu kau berujar kasar. Aku... Benar, kan? "Lagi lagi Jihoon memerah. Ia ketahuan?

Memang ia akui bahwa apa yang Soonyoung katakan itu fakta tapi, haruskah Soonyoung secara blak blak'an mengucapkannya? Jihoon,kan jadi malu dan salah tingkah!

Bersama dengan Soonyoung untuk waktu yang lama memanglah bukan ide yang baik. Jantungnya jadi bekerja jauh lebih cepat dari biasannya, pipinya jadi terasa panas dan bibirnya jadi gatal karena ingin tersenyum—tapi, ia terus menahannya karena takut Soonyoung akan berpikiran macam macam.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalannya kuat kuat lalu melirik kearah Soonyoung tajam. "J-jangan sok tahu! Cepat sana turun! Jangan sampai Mingyu dan yang lainnya menunggu. "Dorongan bertubi tubi Jihoon berikan pada Soonyoung membuat si penerima dorongan tertawa dan turun dari mobilnya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan titipan Mingyu.

"Sebelum pulang ke asrama sepertinya tidak apa kalau mampir sebentar. Iya, kan takoyaki? "Jihoon yang tadinya bisa bernafas lega karena misi mereka telah selesai,pun kini harus menelan bulat bulat harapannya.

Matanya melotot mendengar ucapan Soonyoung yang dinilainya sangatlah gila! Mau apa mereka malam malam begini!?

"Ingin kemana!? Jangan membuat yang lain menunggu! Cepat pulang! "Ucap Jihoon tak setuju.

Soonyoung paham, Jihoon pasti merasa aneh tapi, ia tetap tersenyum manis dan mengatakan "Tak apa menunggu sebentar. "

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Jihoon membuat Soonyoung berpikir bahwa hyungnya itu setuju jadi, Soonyoung memilih untuk membelokan mobilnya menuju ke arah pantai.

"Mau apa kita kesini? "Meski bingung tetap saja Jihoon turun dari mobil dan melihat lihat sekitar.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan melirik kearah Jihoon. "Aku mau memfoto bulan. "Jawaban yang membuat Jihoon memandang Soonyoung aneh.

"Buat apa memfoto bulan? Kau kan bisa melihatnya tiap hari. "Seakan tuli Soonyoung hanya diam dan mendudukan dirinya di pasir.

Soonyoung melirik kearah Jihoon yang tak kunjung duduk dengan tatapan sebal."Hei, takoyaki. Kau tak mau duduk? "Jihoon hanya menggeleng.

"Duduk! "Teriak Soonyoung yang lebih seperti perintah untuk Jihoon.

"Aish! Apa sih!? Ku bilang tak mau! "Tentu Jihoon sungkan. Buat apa ia duduk dipasir yang kotor itu? Lagi pula ini sudah larut malam orang orang bisa mengatainya gila!

"Ku bilang kau harus mau! Cepat duduk! "Jihoon, dia melihat Soonyoung dengan pandangan tak setujunya bahkan ia juga menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak dengan keras.

"Hmm! Duduk. "Soonyoung membuat kontak mata dengan Jihoon dan menatap matanya dengan dalam—benar benar seperti sihir.

"A'ah! Baiklah baiklah! Kau menang. Iya, aku duduk! Bodohnya aku selalu menuruti kata kata mu. "Iya,kan? Seperti sihir. Buktinya Jihoon sudah setuju dan ia berujar sambil duduk disebelah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jihoon hingga setengah menindihnya membuat Jihoon melirik kearah kanan dan kiri untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Mau bagaimana,pun dia itu laki laki! Mana boleh lemah!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!? Aku lebih tua darimu!! "

Jihoon menahan pundak Soonyoung yang sudah semakin dekat dengannya. Belum lagi Soonyoung membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat mengerikan—wajah om om mesum!

"Itu karena... Aku adalah seorang top dan kau adalah bottom. "

Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan itu Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan karena pahannya ditendang keras oleh Jihoon.

Apa apa'an itu? Berbicara tentang masalah itu disini. Jihoon,kan jadi malu karena memikirkannya!

Jihoon mencoba menetralkan ekspresi gugupnya. Sial! Kenapa pipinya memerah, eoh? "Aku ini straight tahu!! "

Soonyoung menggeleng tanda tak setuju."aku tidak tahu! "

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sungguh malas untuk berdebat dengan bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Tapi, kenapa Soonyoung juga ikut diam? Tidak'kah ia mau mengambil foto bulannya itu?

Jihoon menepuk pundak Soonyoung lumayan keras. "Bodoh! Cepat foto bulannya dan kita pulang! "Seakaan sadar, Soonyoung mengangguk dan meraba kantongnya untuk mencari ponselnya.

Perlahan wajah Soonyoung terlihat khawatir dan bingung. "Eh? Ponselku kok tidak ada? "Jihoon melirik Soonyoung malas. Ouh, astaga! Jangan bilang kalau anak itu menghilangkannya —karena, itu berarti waktu mereka untuk bersama akan semakin lama dan jantung Jihoon sudah tak kuat lagi!

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan tajam. "Jangan bilang kau menghilangkannya! "Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon dan mengangguk lemas.

Soonyoung terlihat menunduk dan memasang wajah kesalnya. "Hmm Sepertinya begitu. Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu untuk menelefone ponselku? "Suara helaan nafas kesal terdengar dari bibir mungil seorang Lee Jihoon. Ia melirik Soonyoung dengan tatapan malasnya.

Argh! Lagi lagi tatapan menghipnotis itu! Sungguh, Jihoon tak kuat.

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya asal. "Sudah cukup kau merepotkanku!! Ini! Cepat telefone dan fotolah bulanmu itu! "

Soonyoung menerima HP Jihoon dengan senyum menang dan menelefone ponselnya menggunakan ponsek Jihoon.

 _ **Drrt drrt**_.

Raut wajah Jihoon berubah bingung ketika menyadari bunyinya terdengar sangat dekat. Ia melirik kearah Soonyoung yang kini malah menunjukan wajah jahilnya.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu —sesuatu itu adalah HPnya—dari dalam sakunya dan menggoyangkan goyangkannya didepan wajah polos Jihoon. "Tada!! Aku menemukan ponselku! Di kantongku ternyata hehehe, aku simpan nomormu, ya. "

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung kesal dan mendorongnya lumayan keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Soonyoung oleng.

Jihoon buru buru merebut HPnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Yak! Kau mempermainkanku, ya! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! "Jihoon beranjak dengan wajah super merah dan berlari ke arah mobil Soonyoung.

Apa apa'an sih Soonyoung ini? Kenapa pakai cara begini untuk minta nomor Jihoon? Memangnya Jihoon itu wanita?

Soonyoung hanya tertawa manis melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu. Eii benarkah orang itu hyungnya? Lebih terlihat seperti anak bayi yang merajuk karena tak dibelikan boneka.

Sepertinya kengambekan Jihoon masih berlanjut hingga didalam mobil. Buktinya anak itu hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ditekuk sebal itu.

Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah calon pacaranya itu. "Jangan ngambek Jihoon-ie. Katanya kau sudah besar. "

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung kesal—Jihoon memang sudah besar!

"Shit! Aku tak ngambek! Dan lagi, bukan katanya aku sudah besar tapi, aku memang sudah besar! Aku sudah kuliah, tahu!" Masih dengan posisi yang sama Jihoon mengucapkannya.

Soonyoung menoleh. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sini! Biar kulihat wajahmu. Apa benar sudah tidak ngambek? "Jihoon memerah lagi. Bocah itu benar benar! Apa apa'an dia? Dia berani berani mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat gugup dan memundurkan badannya. "C-cepat jalankan mobilnya, bodoh!! Aku tak pernah ngambek sejak aku masuk SMP! Aku sudah dewasa! "

Soonyoung menunjukan muka ragunya. Jihoon sudah dewasa?

Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, Jihoon-ie yang sudah dewasa ini tidak pernah ngambek tapi, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya. "

Jihoon terlihat kebingungan karena permintaan aneh aneh Soonyoung. Sial!buat apa melihat wajah Jihoon?

"Tidak!aku tidak mau! "Jihoon berujar sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah jendela dengan keras.

hening.

Keheningan itu membuat Jihoon melirik kearah Soonyoung dengan takut takut. Soonyoung marah, kah? Tapi itukan hanya masalah sepele!

Soonyoung mengehela nafas lalu menoleh kearah Jihoon. "Kenapa?kenapa aku tak boleh melihat wajahmu?kenapa saat aku berbicara kau tak pernah melihat wajahku? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau melihat mataku saat ku suruh? "Jihoon gelagapan memilih jawaban.

Ia tak pernah memikirkan ini sama sekali.

"i-itu... Itu... Itu karena kau menyebalkan!!! Kwon Soonyoung menyebalkann!! Sebal sebal sebal! Lihat nih mulutku!! Menyebalkan!! Sudah, puas! Brengsekk!! Aku mau tidur saja! "

Jihoon memiringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Sebal katanya tapi mukannya merah. Biasa, Jihoon merajuk lagi tidak pernah ngambek katanya tapi nih, dia mengambek—batin Soonyoung yang kesal sekaligus gemas pada tingkah menggemaskan Jihoon.

Sayang kata kata ini cuma bisa ada di hati seorang Soonyoung. Kalau di ucapkan betulan Soonyoung bisa mati di pukuli Jihoon.

"Oke, oke. Mari kita jalankan mobil milik Soonyoung yang menyebalkan ini. "

"Kami datang! "Ujar Soonyoung saat memasuki kamar Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Setelah ini Mingyu harua mengganti semua uangnya!

Semua sudah berkumpul disana. Ada Mingyu,Wonwoo, Seungwoo, Seungcheol , Jaehwan.

Mingyu terlihat memasang wajah masamnya. "Lama sekali, bro. Kau menghabiskan pengaman berapa box? "Ceplos Mingyu yang dibalas lirikan tajam oleh semua yang ada di sana.

Jihoon buru buru menendang paha Mingyu dengan kakinya keras menghasilkan aduh'an dari laki laki bertubuh tinggi itu. "Ingin mati kau, Kim! " lalu ia duduk di sebelah Seungwoo.

Soonyoung yang sudah menyamankan posisinya disebelah Jihoon kini tersenyum manis dan mengatakan. "Semua aman kok, Mingyu. "Jawaban Soonyoung yang membuat para top mengeluarkan sorakan riuh mereka.

Jaehwan menepuk nepuk pundak Soonyoung dan menunjukan ekspresi mesumnya. "Apanya yang aman? "

"Tentu saja pesanan kalian. Memangnya apa lagi? "Ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum mesumnya.

 _ **Finally the party end**_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12:00PM dan semuanya sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Termasuk Jihoon yang tadinya sudah berniat pulang sebelum sebuah suara memaksanya untuk berhenti dan berbalik. "Hei, takoyaki! Pulang bersamaku, ya." Jihoon, sih mendengar tapi ia berpura pura tuli dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung—sudah cukup jantungnya berdebar tak karuan!

"Hei, takoyaki! "Seakan tak menyerah, Soonyoung kembali mengejar Jihoon.

 _ **Tak**_!

Tepisan keras Soonyoung terima saat tangannya memcoba untuk menggapai tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon berbalik dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan sedikit merona. "Namaku adalah Lee Jihoon dan bukannya takoyaki! Berhenti memanghilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu! "Selesai mengucapkannya Jihoon kembali memunggungi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terlihat gelagapan menghadapi tingkah Jihoon yang tiba tiba. "H-hei, kenapa, Jihoon-ah? Kau marah padaku? "Soonyoung menunjukan wajah khawatirnya dan berjalan mensejajari Jihoon.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! "

Jihoon memundurkan langkahnya, berusaha menjauh dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ada apa lagi, sih? "Kenapa, heum? Kau marah? Ceritakan pada ku, oke? "Jihoon menunduk dan menyandarkan dirinya kepada pembatas lantai 3—Ia menyerah!

"K-kau... Menyebalkan. "Cicit Jihoon lirih.

Perkataan Jihoon membuat perasaan Soonyoung menjadi tak enak. Apakah diriya keterlaluan? Apakah Jihoon tak menyukai sikapnya selama ini? Apakah Jihoon merasa risih padanya? Haruskah ia berhenti mengejar Jihoon?

Melupakan semua pertanyaan tadi, Soonyoung mencoba tersenyum dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Jihoon hanya saja, kini Soonyoung terlihat menjaga jaraknya agar sedikit lebih jauh dari Jihoon—jaga jaga kalau anak itu risih padanya. "Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah aku? Kau merada terganggu, ya? "Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengubah posisinya yang tadi membelakangi pada pembatas menjadi menghadap pembatas.

Jihoon diam cukup lama. Argh! Ia salah bicara! Bukan itu yang Jihoon maksud!

Iya, sih memang benar bahwa Soonyoung itu menyebalkan dan selalu menganggunya hingga ia kesal sendiri tapi, Jihoon sama sekali tak merasa risih atau,pun benci terhadap Soonyoung.

Jihoon menundukan wajahnya dan berucap dengan volume yang jauh lebih pelan dari pada tadi. "T-tidak... "Meski pelan tapi, Soonyoung mendengarnya. Ia menatap kearah atas sambil memejamkan matannya dan tersenyum senang—Usahanya tak sia sia.

Soonyoung berbalik dari posisi tadi dan kini ikut bersandar bersama Jihoon. "Baguslah. Aku senang mendengar kalau kau menyukainya."

Soonyoung tersenyum manis.

Memdengarnya, pipi Jihoon kembali memerah—Ah, tidak! Jangan lagi!

Jihoon sangat manis jika ia gugup, matanya terlihat memandang kearah kanan dan kiri secara acak. "Shit! aku tak bilang aku menyukainnya! "

Melihat sikap menggemaskan Jihoon, Soonyoung menahan tawanya. Ia mengambil langkah panjang yang berakibat dirinya dan Jihoon kini benar benar bersebelahan. Tanpa jarak.

Soonyoung tersenyum tampan dan sedikit menunduk untuk menengok wajah merah padam Jihoon—benar benar merah.

Ide jahil muncul dibenak Soonyoung. ia ingin mulai lagi acara mari menggoda Jihoonnya. Dasar anak nakal! "Benarkah? Kau tak menyukainya? "Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mencoba mengindari kontak mata dengan Soonyoung. Sial! Anak itu kenapa, sih suka sekali membuat kontak mata?

'Hei, jantung ku mohon tenanglah!Jangan berdetak sekencang ini! Ingatlah kau itu sebuah jantung, bukannya lonceng sekolah! ' teriak Jihoon dalam hati.

Tak tahan lagi, Jihoon memilih untuk mendorong bahu Soonyoung dengan lumayan keras."Soonyoung berisik, ih! "Soonyoung kembali mengambil langkah hingga ia berdiri di hadapan Jihoon. Kedua tanggannya ia letakan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Lee Jihoon atau... Soonyoung sangat ingin menyebutnya Kwon Jihoon.

Membayangkan menyebutnya saja membuat Soonyoung berbunga bunga.

Wajah Jihoon memerah hebat saat menyadari kini wajah Soonyoung hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Sial!apa yang laki laki ini mau perbuat? "Brengsek!! A-apa yang kau l-lakukan!! Menyingkir!! Iya, menyingkir! "Ucap Jihoon gelagapan yang dibalas senyum kalem dari Soonyoung.

Tidakk! Rasanya jantung Jihoon ingin meledak! Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur dari hidung bangir Soonyoung. Arghh~~ ingin meleleh rasanya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengar mu? "

Dengan tidak tahu diri Soonyoung malah bertanya hal seperti itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jihoon membuat Jihoon menjadi terkurung oleh kedua lengan kekar Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah straight mencoba untuk tenang dan menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya. "M-makannya, bersihkan telingamu dengan benar! Aku bilang menyingkir sana! "Dorongan keras yang tak membuahkan hasil Jihoon berikan pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat dan mengusap rambut Jihoon halus. "Jangan marah lagi, ya. Meski hanya sebentar itu membuat ku frustasi. "

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana Soonyoung bisa tahu bahwa rambut ada kelemahannya?

Jihoon sangat suka dielus dibagian kepala! Sangat suka~~ dia yang tadinya monster bisa seketika berubah menjadi kucing ketika kepalanya dielus.

Katakanlah Jihoon bitch! Untuk beberapa menit ini ia mengakuinya. Ia ingin di peluk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung~~ ayo, peluk Jihoon!

Tangan Jihoon meremas baju Soonyoung untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Astaga! Ia benar benar tak tahan lagi. Soonyoung, hentikanlah pergerakan tangan sialan mu itu!!

Jihoon memcoba menepis tangan Soonyoung. "B-berhentilah. A-aku akan pulang ke asrama. "Seakan tak setuju Soonyoung masih tidak menghentikan usapannya di rambut Jihoon bahkan kini ia makin mendekatkan tubunya.

Jihoon tak tahan.

Jihoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak dalam satu hentakan. "Brengsekk!! Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali!! "grep. Jihoon pasrah! Ia benar benar menjatuhkan diri pada nafsunya. Ia memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Soonyoung. Mengendus bau parfum maskulin yang bodohnya— Jihoon suka.

Haruskan ia membeli parfum itu satu dan menjadikannya pengharum dikamar asramanya?

Soonyoung nampak kaget namun ia segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Jihoon tak kalah erat. Ya~ kapan lagi takoyakinya menjadi semanis ini?

Soonyoung masih dengan aktivitasnya yang mengusap rambut Jihoon. "Eungg~~ kenapa harus yang terakhir? Jangan sampai jadi yang terakhir, dong. Besok besok peluk aku lagi, ya aku menyukainya. "Kini tangan Soonyoung bergerak turun kearah punggung Jihoon dan sesekali menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Ah~~ tidakkah mereka terlihat sangat manis?

Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Soonyoung. Pelukan Soonyoung ia akui sebagai pelukan ternyaman setelah pelukan orang tuanya!

Jihoon menelusupkan wajahnya kedada Soonyoung dan menggoyang goyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna menghirup aroma Soonyoung.

Shit!Soonyoung turn on! Ia tak tahan dengan keimutan Jihoon yang benar benar melebihi batas."Jangan begini terus, dong. Nanti aku tak tahan dan memakanmu disini. Aku sih tak apa tapi, kau mau besok pagi tak masuk kelas jarena susah jalan? "Setelah ucapannya selesai ia merasa sakit pada tulang keringnya yang ditendang oleh Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengusap ngusap tulang keringnya yang kini sepertinya sedikit membiru. "Aww, itu sakit sayang. "

Jihoon memdorong Soonyoung lumayan keras hingga pelukan mereka terlepas—jujur, Soonyoung sedikit kecewa. "Berisik!! Aku tunggu kau di depan! Cepat antar aku pulang! 5 menit waktumu, lebih dari itu, aku jalan kaki saja! "Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan berlari menuju mobil Soonyoung di bawah.

Ia benar benar merasa mirip kepiting sekarang!! Pipinya merah sekaliii!

Soonyoung tertawa terbahak bahak dan berteriak pada Jihoon yang kini sudah berlari didepannya. "Tunggu aku Jihoon-ah!!"

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri. "

"Brengsek! Aku bukan tuan putri!! "

Jihoon berteriak sebal sambil masuk ke mobil Soonyoung.

Setelah menjalankan mobilnya hingga mereka berada lumayan jauh dari asrama Soonyoung, Soonyoung mulai membuka suara. "Kau berada di gedung A, ya? Satu gedung dengan Seungkwan dong. "Jihoon melirik Soonyoung tak suka. Kenapa bawa bawa Seungkwan?

"Iya. "Mendengar Jihoon yang menjawab dengan singkat membuat Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon dan tersenyum gemas. Apakah Jihoonnya cemburu?

"Biasanya aku selalu kesini untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Seungkwan tapi, sepertinya tak perlu lagi. ia sudah punya Vernon yang mengantarnya. "Soonyoung kembali menoleh kearah Jihoon untuk sekedar mengecek reaksi anak itu.

Jihoon melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Ya, begitulah. "Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala gemas melihat tingkah Jihoon. "Tapi, sepertinya tidak jadi. Aku tetap kesini saja. "

Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung dengan wajah kagetnya."Bodoh. Kau hanya akan membuang membuang waktumu! "

Seakan tuli saat Jihoon mengeluarkan kata kasar untunya, Soonyoung malah tersenyum manis dan berkata lantang. "Aku ingin menjemput mu. "Sial! Wajah Jihoon merona kembali! Untuk apa Soonyoung jauh jauh kesini untuk menjemputnya?

Jihoon menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Tak usah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. "Baru saja Soonyoung ingin membantah omongan Jihoon sebelum sebuah suara yang berasal dari HPnya mengehentikan niatnya.

 _ **Drrtt drrt.**_

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sama melirik ke arah HP Soonyoung yang berbunyi.

 _Cheonsa_.

Soonyoung menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk menolak panggilan dari seseorang yang tak Jihoon tahu siapa dia.

Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajah manis Jihoon. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? "Soonyoung menggeleng. "Ia tak penting. "

 _ **Drrt drrt**_.

Lagi, dari orang yang sama.

Jihoon jadi kesal sendiri. Suaranya sungguh berisik dan Jihoon bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengabaikan panggilan.

"Angkatlah. Aku kesal mendengarnya terus berbunyi. "

"Angkatkan untukku. "Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung kaget berbanding dengan Soonyoung yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kesal karena melihat Jihoon yang tak kunjung memberinya respond, membuat Soonyoung mengulangi ucapannya tapi, dengan nada yang lebih ditekan. "Angkatkan untuk ku. "

Jihoon menghela nafas—lagi lagi ia harus menurut pada adik tingkatnya ini.

"Kau yakin, ya? Aku akan benar benar mengangkatnya, loh. "Jihoon mengambil HP Soonyoung dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _hallo~~~ young-ie oppa! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Tadi juga kau mematikannya. Aku kan kangen-ingggg~ "_

Merasa suaranya terlalu Jihoon sedikit menjauhkan HP Soonyoung dan telingannya dan ia membuat ekspresi jijik.

"Ekhm, dia sedang menyetir. Telefonenya lain kali saja, ya. "

" _Oh! Ini siapa?? Dimana Soonyoung-iee oppa kesayangan ku. Berikan HP ini padanyaa~~ kau jangan mencuri HPnya! Dasar jalang! "_

Jihoon menghela nafas keras. Kalian semua tahu,kan kalau sumbu marah Jihoon itu tak sampai sepanjang sumbu lilin? "Yak! Aku bilang dia sedang menyetir. Aku... "Jihoon menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk memberikan kode pada Jihoon untuk mengatakan semua yang dia inginkan. "Aku... Pacarnya! Sudah sudah! Berhenti menelefonnya! "

" _Yakk!! Soonyoung-ie oppa!! Nooo! "_

 _ **Bip**_.

Jihoon meletakan ponsel Soonyoung. Berdehem dan memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela—katanya. Padahal, sih Jihoon menutupi rasa malunya.

Soonyoung terus memandangi Jihoon dengan tatapan tulusnya. Soonyoung tersenyum manis mengingat Jihoon mengucapkan bahwa ia adalah pacar Soonyoung—Hal itu... Membuatnya bahagia.

"A-apa!? Berhenti melihatku begitu atau akanku colok matamu! "Tingkah Jihoon yang gugup membuat gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih, takoyaki. "Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan diam.

Bosan terus terusan diam, Jihoon mencoba untuk angkat suara. "Oh, ya... Kau sering dapat telefone seperti itu? "Tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk."Lumayan, Kenapa memangnya? "Jihoon hanya terdiam membuat Soonyoung menjadi hampir mati karena penasaran.

Sepertinya acara lirik melirik kekanan dan kekiri secara tidak jelas milik Jihoon sudah mulai lagi. Sekarang bahkan Jihoon menambahkan acara menggigit bibirnya. "Hmm... Lain kali kalau kau mendapatkan telefone seperti itu lagi beritahu aku. "Jihoon masih melihat kearah jendela dan tak ingin menatap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memberhentikan mobilnya—karena sudah sampai. Ia melebas sabuknya dan memperhatikan Jihoon yang belum juga mau melihatnya.

Hingga ia sadar Jihoon belum melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Soonyoung mendekatkan diri ke arah Jihoon. Melepaskan sabuk pengaman Jihoon yang sedari tadi belum dilepasnya lalu menatap mata Jihoon intens. "Katakan pada ku. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? "Sial!Jaraknya terkaku dekatt! Jihoon tak bisa menahannya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. "I-itu... Aku... Aku... Biar aku saja yang menjawab telefonenya. "Ucapnya dengan lirih lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Soonyoung dan bergegas turun dari mobil—sial, pipinya memerah dan terasa panas!

Ia sudah berangan angan akan segera berlari kearah kekamarnya sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya lagi.

"Hei, takoyaki! "

Jihoon menoleh dengan muka sebal.

Soonyoung menunjukan wajah bodohnya. Membuat Jihoon benar benar sebal dan ingin memukulnya! "Nanti balas chatku, ya! "

Jihoon hanya diam dan berlari lagi ke kamarnya tanpa berniat membalas omongan Soonyoung.

 _ **Jihoon pov.**_

Dua minggu! Dua minggu ia menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Selepas dari malam itu, kami memang sempat berbalas pesan singkat—sekedar menayakan 'apa yang kau lakukan?'

Tapi, kini? Ia bahkan tak mengabariku sama sekali. Faktor fakultas kami yang berjauhan juga membuat frekuensi pertemuan kami menjadi makin jarang.

"Kau terlihat murung Jihoon-ah. Ini sudah hampir minggu kedua kau menunjukan ekspresi itu pada kami. Ayolah~~ beritahu aku! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa,kah kau marah pada kami?" Seungwoo menahan pergelangan tanganku yang tadinya sibuk menulis tak jelas disebuah kertas kosong. Wajah Seungwoo terlihat lesu dengan bibirnya ia kerucutkan sebal.

Aku menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada Seungwoo seakan mengatakan bahwa aku baik baik saja. Maafkan aku, kawan tapi aku harus berbohong padamu. Aku tak mungkin mengungkap fakta bahwa aku merindukan bocah tengil itu—sial! Aku mengakuinya!

"Aku tahu kau itu tsundere Jihoon tapi, serius akupun sudah tidak tahan dengan wajah masammu itu. "Aku berdecak sebal dan melirik kearah pemilik suara—si sialan Vernon!

"Apa pedulimu, hah?! Apa tidak cukup kau melihat wajah manis Seungkwan? Aku tahu aku memang tidak manis! Sudah sana, pergi temui pacarmu dan jangan ganggu aku! "Aku mendorong lengan Vernon pelan dan menopang wajahku malas.

Lihatlah, Vernon terlihat membelakan kedua matanya ketika aku mulai menyinggung masalah Seungkwan. Cih, hubungan mereka berdua memanglah semakin lengket sejalan dengan renggangnya hubunganku dengan Soonyoung.

"Hahaha, kau pasti iri padaku dan Seungkwan, ya? Kau iri karena kita adalah pasangan yang romantis dan Seungkwan sangatlah beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan laki laki tampan sepertiku. Iya,kan? "Goda Vernon sambil mencolek daguku. Sial! Buat apa aku iri dengan ke'kejuan tak penting mereka? Seungwoo yang sepertinya tak paham apa apa hanya memilih untuk diam dan berkutat dengan HPnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil karenanya ya ... Sudah pasti bocah itu sedang bertukar pesan singkat dengan pacarnya—kang Daniel.

Aku menepis tangan Vernon dengan keras. "Buat apa aku iri dengan kalian? Dengar, ya lebih baik aku menjomblo seumur hidup dibandingkan harus punya pacar dengan kepribadian berpangkat sepertimu!"

Vernon melirikku dengan tatapan tak yakinnya. Lihatlah ia sok sok'an menggangukan kepalanya padahal bibirnya menahan tawa.

"Karena aku yang memiliki kepribadian berpangkat atau karena tipemu yang seperti teman Seungkwan? "Mataku membulat mendengar penuturan Vernon.

"SHIT!! TUTUP MULUT MU, NON!"

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berlari mengejar Vernon. Sial! Darimana anak itu dapat info!? Aku tak mau tahu pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan Vernon dan menghajarnya habis habisan!

"Awas kau Vernon! Aku akan mem-AHHH!" _ **BRAK**_! argh... Sial! Aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya di koridor kampus. Astaga, semua mata menatap kearahku dengan tatapan aneh—menurutku.

Vernon terlihat menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kearahku dengan wajah khawatir. Ya, setidaknya ia masih punya hati untuk tak melenggang pergi dan berpura pura tak mengenalku. "Oi! Jihoon-ah! Kau tak apa? "Vernon berlari mendekatku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Vernon dengan tatapan pasrah. Sakitnya sih tak seberapa tapi ... Malunya itu!! Rasanya sangat malu hingga aku ingin menguburkan diri saat itu juga!

"Ceroboh sekali, sih. "Sebuah suara dari arah kiri yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Shit!itu adalah Soonyoung dengan senyum manisnya. Ia berjongkok di samping kiriku dan menatapku dengan wajah yang sialnya terlihat sangat tampan itu.

Aku merasa begitu shock hingga tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya kami bertemu dalam jangka dua minggu dan pertemuan ini sama sekali tak mengenakan!

Sepertinya Soonyoung kesal karena aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mendekatan wajahnya kearahku dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Kau tak apa? Apa benturan begitu keras hingga kau tak bisa bicara? Haruskah aku membawamu kerumah sakit? "Soonyoung gila!

Aku memandangnya kesal dan memegakan posisiku menjadi berdiri. "Bodoh! Aku ini hanya tersandung dan bukannya tertabrak mobil kau tak perlu repot repot membawaku ke rumah sakit. "kata kataku membuat Soonyoung makin menunjukan wajah cemberutnya.

Mataku yang tadinya memandang Soonyoung dengan sinis kini beralih kearah Vernon yang sudah ada didepanku. "Wohoww! Sepertinya aku salah tempat. Bersenang senanglah, kawan. Aku akan kembali kekelasku. "Vernon menepuk pundak Soonyoung dan melenggang dengan santai menjauhi kami. Sial! Apa yang anak itu mau,eoh? Lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan membuatnya menyesal telah melakukan hal ini!

"Terima kasih telah memahamiku. Kau memang yang terbaik hahaha! "Ujar Soonyoung sambil menunjukan jempolnya. Argghh! Ada apa dengan hari ini, sih? Semuanya berjalan diluar rencanaku!

Aku melirik kearah Soonyoung yang kini memasang senyum bodohnya membuatku mengacak rambut dengan asal.

"Apa lihat lihat, hah? "

"Kau manis, hyung. "

Sialan! Aku bisa merasakan bahwa pipiku mulai panas. Ia mengataiku manis dan memanggilku 'hyung' untuk pertama kalinya.

Tidak! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Kau itu straight Jihoon-ah. Aku mencoba untuk menetralkan perasaanku dengan menghela nafas. "Bicara apa kau ini? Aku itu laki laki sudah jelas aku ini tampan. "ujarku sambil berjalan—tanpa tujuan.

Soonyoung tak menjawab perkataanku tadi. Ia menunduk dan menujukan senyum menyesalnya. "Hyung, aku minta maaf. "Kata kata yang membuatku mematung seketika.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap kearahnya dengan kosong. I-ia barusan minta maaf? Padaku?

"U-untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tak punya salah apa apa. "Bohong! Aku sangat senang kau minta maaf! Kau tahu juga kalau kau itu salah telah menggantungku tanpa kabar selama dua minggu.

"Hyung jangan seperti itu! Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku tak memberi kabar selama dua minggu tapi, percayalah! Selama dua minggu itu aku fokus pada tugas kuliah bukannya pada laki laki atau,pun wanita lain. "Tangan Soonyoung yang harusnya sudah menggenggam tanganku kini terhempas karena aku buru buru menepisnya. A-aku hanya merasa bahwa ini salah ... Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Kita tak punya hubungan apa apa.

"Hahaha kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku tak marah,kok lagi pula itu hanya masalah kecil. Aku juga tak punya hak apa apa untuk melarangmu dekat dengan siapa,pun aku bukan siapa siapa mmu. "Aku tersenyum getir dan meninggalkannya yang mematung dikoridor.

Sial! Kenapa jadi begini? Soonyoung bodoh ayo, kejar aku dan jangan hanya diam saja! Kejar aku dan katakan bahwa pemikiranku salah dan kau benar! Buat aku terhipnotis lagi! Jangan hanya diam saja.

Mataku terpejam erat menyadari ia tak mengejarku. Hah~~ sudahlah memang hubungan yang seperti ini tak akan pernah berhasil! Ia hanya menjadikan ku bahan kesenangannya saja. Karena aku adalah laki laki murahan yang sangat mudah untuk dibohongi! Lee Jihoon yang bodoh!

 _ **Author pov.**_

Soonyoung menunduk dalam diam. Sepeninggalnya Jihoon ia terus terusan murung dan aura bersinarnya seakan hilang entah kemana.

Pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Mrs.Park pun hanya ia anggap angin lalu. Kini dikepalanya hanya ada Lee Jihoon ... Takoyaki manisnya yang baru saja marah padanya.

Katakanlah Soonyoung itu pengecut karena memang benar adanya. Soonyounh hanya berani bermain aman tanpa melangkah ke sesuatu yang lebih serius. Eh, tapi kalaupun Soonyoung berani melakukannya akankah Jihoon mau menerimannya?

Berdasarkan sikapnya tadi Jihoon seakan akan jelas menunjukan bahwa hubungan mereka adalah teman dan tak lebih. Argh! Kenapa sangat memusingkan?

Tak terasa kelas Soonyoung telah berakhir. Ia membenahi bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai kearah parkiran—yah, hari ini adalah jadwal menjemput Seungkwan.

Soonyoung menancap gasnya dan mengemudikannya kearah fakultas Seungkwan. Ia memarkir'kan mobilnya dan berniat untuk menunggu Seungkwan didalam mobil.

"Eh, aku sudah dijemput oleh temanku. Aku pulang dulu, ya. "Samar samar terdengar suara Seungkwan yang sedang berpamitan dengan teman temannya dan setelahnya suara pintu mobil yang terbuka,pun terdengar.

Seungkwan menunjukan raut bingungnya ketika ia selesai menyamankan posisi pada kursi mobil Soonyoung. "Kau terlihat tak sehat, Soon. Kau sakit? "Tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah khawatir.

Soonyoung tersenyum lemas dan mengagguk lemah. "Sangat sakit ... Separuh jiwaku rasanya telah terangkat dan nyawaku hampir habis. "Suara tawa yang tertahan terdengar lumayan keras sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa lagi, hah? Si takoyakimu itu? "Seakan paham Seungkwan langsung berkata dengan tepat sasaran.

"Begitulah ... Haruskah aku berhenti mengejarnya? Ia terlihat hanya menganggapku teman. "Soonyoung berujar sedih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, kemana Kwon Soonyoung ceria dan penuh semangat yang aku kenal? Bertahun tahun aku mengenalmu aku tak pernah melihatmu sampai seperti ini hanya karena masalah cinta, "

Soonyoung melirik kearah Seungkwan dengan tatapan ragu ragunya. Benar juga, seumur hidupnya ia adalah tipe orang yang selalu cuek dan tidak pedulian masalah cinta. Soonyoung adalah tipe orang yang cepat move on dan mudah berpindah kelain hati.

"Tapi hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya sahabatmu ini melihatmu frustasi karena seorang laki laki yang bernama Lee Jihoon. Awalahnya aku bingung dan merasa aneh. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku paham ... Seorang Kwon Soonyoung sedang jatuh cinta. "Kata kata Seungkwan menancap kuat dihatinya. Soonyoung jatuh cinta pada Jihoon ... Maksudku, benar benar jatuh cinta dan bukannya hanya nafsu sesaat.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah sadar? Lalu apakah kau mau menyia nyiakan cinta pertamamu itu? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku tak mau! "Seungkwan berlagak dengan mengibas ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan wajah yang menanti jawaban.

Soonyoung melirik kearah bawah untuk berfikir. Iya ... Ia tak boleh menyia nyiakannya.

"Kau benar Seungkwan-ah. aku tak akan membiarkan Jihoon hyung lepas dari genggamanku! Kalau ia tak mencintaiku maka akan ku buat ia mencintaiku! Yang pasti dia itu milikku. "Soonyoung berteriak dengan semangat.

Merasa ada yang salah, Seungkwan mencoba berbicara dengan pelan. "Errr tapi kau harus tetap mengutamakan kebahagiannya. Kalau Jihoon hyung memang tak suka padamu, ya itu sudah nasibmu! Kau tak bisa memaksakannya. "Seungkwan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sial! Kau membuat semangatku jadi patah Seungkwan-ah! "

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Pokoknya tunggu'in aja chapter duanya, ya.**_


End file.
